Can't let you go
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: It was raining. Why was it always raining at moments like this? Why was it always raining when something sad had happened? She didn’t know. "From all the men in the world, why did I have to fall in love with him? Can you see me cry? Do you care?"


**I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any of it's characters. All the rights belong to SquareEnix.**

**Hi there. My second BalthierxAshe fanfic already. I hope you like it. In fact, it is a sequel to the other BalthierxAshe fanfic I wrote.**

* * *

It was raining. Why was it always raining at moments like this? Why was it always raining when something sad had happened? She didn't know.

It was cloudy. Why was it always cloudy at moments like this? Why was it always cloudy when something sad had happened? She didn't know.

No, she didn't know. But she needed to know. She needed to know why it had to be like this.

_Why did you have to die? Why you? From all the men in the world, why you?_

She had wondered that before. Why him? But then, the situation was all different from the current one.

_From all the men in the world, why did I have to fall in love with him? _

He had died to save them all. He was a hero. For once, he didn't care about himself. No, that was not good. It wasn't the first time. For her, it wasn't. Yes, he was a hero. A very dead one.

He was gone. He was gone forever.

* * *

"I still don't get why you are doing this."

"Believe me if I say this is the best."

"You don't believe that yourself, so why should I?"

"Fran, please…"

"What? I'm just telling you that you are making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Where did I hear that before?"

"I'm serious! Why are you throwing away the best that has ever happened to you?"

"Because it was never meant to be, okay?!"

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But I still don't get it!"

"You just don't know the meaning of 'giving up', right?"

"Right."

"Fran, she's a princess. No wait, she's even a queen now. A queen and a sky pirate, that's just no match."

"Why not? I never heard you about that when she was a princess."

"Everyone thought she was dead, so it didn't matter. But now…"

"I see. But then, I don't understand why you're hiding for her."

"She thinks I'm dead. Now, she'll never go looking for me."

"It breaks her heart to think you're dead."

"You think I like it?"

"No, but still."

"It is the best for both of us."

"Then why are you watching her now?"

"… so that I'll never forget how it was…"

"You never will. Balthier, when are you going to admit that you just can't let her go?"

"… never…"

"Balthier?"

"… I just… can't live without seeing her. Just this one… last… time…"

_And because I don't want to believe that I'll never see her again… I can't…

* * *

_

Ashe walked through the palace, like she did so often. Thinking, crying, dreaming about how things could have been. Full of memories.

_Why did you have to leave me? I feel so… empty. I can't smile anymore. I have hardly tears left._

Tears. She could feel them, running down her face. She felt like she could cry forever.

_Can you see it? Can you see me cry? Do you care? Does anyone care?_

"Why did you have to leave me?" she whispered.

* * *

Fran and Balthier were trying to leave the palace unnoticed. That wasn't easy at all, but they were almost at the door that les to the Garamsythe Waterway.They came through a corridor with large pillars. Fran crossed the corridor and Balthier was just about to follow her, when he heard something. Footsteps. Someone was coming. He hided behind one of the many pillars. He saw someone, walking through the corridor. A young woman. She was beautiful. And she cried.

_Please, don't tell me… _

The woman came closer and closer.

_It's her. It's Ashe…_

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Why?" he heard her whisper, with a voice that was soaked with tears.

"I feel so lonely… why doesn't anyone care… I wonder if someone would care if I'd vanish… would someone even notice?"

"I… I would." Balthier said. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't let her say such things, and he couldn't just stay there behind that stupid pillar while Ashe was so sad.

She looked up. And she was so shocked.

"You…?"

"…yeah…"

"Are you… real?"

"… I don't know…"

She walked towards him. Then, all of a sudden, she kissed him, firmly. And he couldn't resist it. He kissed her back.

Fran watched them from the shadows. And she smiled.

_Whatever you say, Balthier, I was right. You just can't let her go._

She sighed.

_And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

_

**A/N That was it. I hope you liked it, I did. If you'd like to leave a review or something, that would be great.**

**Lots of Love,**

**_Lenneko-chan_**


End file.
